The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of calceolaria, botanically known as Calceolaria hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLECH15023’. ‘KLECH15023’ was derived as a selection from the hand-crossing between the proprietary calceolaria female parent ‘CH-2006-0095’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male calceolaria parent ‘CH-2007-0027’ (unpatented) in June 2008 in Stuttgart, Germany.
Seeds from the initial hand-crossing were planted in Stuttgart, Germany and a single plant was selected in May 2009 and subsequently named ‘KLECH15023’.
In June 2009, ‘KLECH15023’ was first asexually propagated by vegetative stem cuttings. ‘KLECH15023’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.